A Worthy Mistake
by 13scarlett13
Summary: i hated him, for everything that he did. i wished him dead, but in the end it is he who rescued me. in the end it is he who protected me, and proved me wrong.


I do not own any of the charcters(psh i wish)

What was it like to love someone your whole life and then be tossed aside as easy as snapping your fingers. What is it like to absolutely love someone till your undying end and then be betrayed.

I once heard of a foolish woman who did just that. She fell in love with a yokai, a demon. A spawn from hell not worthy to walk this earth. Yet she accepted him and cared for him protecting him. Loving him. His name as I remember was Inuyasha, who obtained luminous hair and eyes. As white as snow long hair, and two fiery amber eyes, which said could stare down to your soul and bewitch you in debauchery. I don't know much of the woman, only that she was once a priestess, with great powers. She met the great white demon while hunting down little pesky kitsunes who stole her peoples harvest, when she stumbled on an ogre of that forest. The ogre was said to be a cold-blooded man eater. So when the ogre grabbed the priestess and tried to devour him, he was slashed into pieces and saved the great priestess. As she was falling from where the ogre held her. The white demon rushed to her and caught her. Not only catching her body, but also capturing her gaze. And eventually her heart.

She landed in his arms so gracefully and gazed deep into his eyes, trying to figure out the mystery of his being. Perhaps this is when she lost everything.

If only she knew what was at stake. If only. Would she still have let the demon catch her, would she still have gazed into his eyes? Unfortunately I never knew the answer. Nobody did. Now that I stood by the lake with all the villagers. I gazed into the dead mikos hollow eyes. She changed, that moment she looked at him. And now that years passed she became old. Withered, and died. In the distance I could see a distinct white shape. Perhaps it was Inuyasha perhaps it was just my pity trying to create something for the miko. Even if he did come, why? He hasn't seen the miko after he left her when she was thirty summers. Rumors were that apparently she became too old for him. Anger swelled up in my throat. HOW DARE HE? How dare he use her like that and toss her to the side. Because of him she was shunned, and thrown into the hut in the woods asked not to return.

She was rejected by all, just like she was rejected by him. Growing up, I and the rest of the children were taught that she was an eccentric, mad woman, who betrayed her kin for a worthless demon. Not even a full bred, but I a disgusting hybrid of a man. A half-breed, they called him. When I was a little older I was put in charge of taking care of this eccentric woman. I brought her food and clothing and made sure she was alive. During those years, never once did I hear her say something other then

"Inuyasha."

that cursed named which damned her life. Even as she was dying she reached her pinched up hand and looked me in the eyes, tears striking her face.

She whispered "I loved him."

and that was it. Her grip loosened and her eyes half closed, as she fell slump in my arms. The villagers, placed the old woman on the raft, and I leaned down and reached out, closing her eyes, ever so gently.

"Rest in Peace." I murmured. The villagers then lighted her body on fire and pushed the raft into the river. As her body slowly burned down, the villagers soon left, and I could feel _his _presence. I knew he was standing directly behind me. A tear escaped my eyes. When suddenly I turned around colliding my palm with his cheek.

"How DARE you come back, in a time like this?" he raised his hand and held his cheek, his bangs covering his eyes. The only thing visible two strikes on both of his cheeks. "I loved her." he whispered, and I stumbled back at his words a little. a second wave of fury washed over me.

" you _loved_ her? You have **no **right to say that word. Love. You loved nobody but your damned self, you disgusting, selfish _half-breed_."

I hissed out. Inuyasha flinched at my bitter words. He raised his head, baring his eyes, starring in the distance at the still burning flame, his eyes glazed over in what seemed…pain. I closed my eyes clenching my fists, I turned around and watched her pass.

"she never did tell me her name." whispered barely audible even to me. "Kikiyo." I looked at Inuyasha as he caressed her name. "her name was Kikiyo." I looked down at my feet, not really knowing what to do, finally deciding to leave, I walked pass the demon, stopping a few feet away from him.

Not turning around I muttered "She loved you too.".

I knew he turned around in surprise at my words, but all I could muster was keep going. As I was approaching my vilage I stopped at the hill that overlooked our little world, "Kikiyo." I whispered. A deep gash opened up in my heart as I collapsed as sobbed. Surprised I touched my cheek. "why am I crying? She didn't even mean anything to me. She was just a crazy-" I shut my mouth not finishing the sentence. She was the only one that _needed _me here. The only one that required my existence. Now what do I do? An orphan who was taken care by the village and given the job to look after the priestess as a repayment.

Now I had nothing.

I got up and walked to my little hut, as I walked in I gathered my belongings, and prepared to leave. I was going to stay here until the head council came in to tell me he wants me out. Just as I predicted the head council showed his face in my hut.

"I am so sorry for your loss deary, I know she was like a mother to you. Now that your duty is fulfilled I am going to-" I stood up grabbing my bag.

"it's ok head council you don't have to finish your words. I understand this is as awkward for you as it is for me. I knew from the moment she died. I was going to have to go." I stated bluntly.

"I am so sorry dea-"

"I know" I nodded toward the old man and passed him as I was walking out. I moved the door outside and was greeted by the harsh winters wind. I walked straight into the forbidden woods, hoping that maybe something better awaited for me on the other side. I wasn't afraid of the ogre, or the forests monsters, and demons. While helping Kikiyo she has taught me a few things, and to that I was very grateful. I once knew a foolish woman…who fell in love with a demon. A _half-breed. _and she paid with her life.

-so i think this chapter personally sucks. i dont know why. but i love constructive criticism, or praise. haha. so please review.


End file.
